Adam Jensen
I never asked for this. Adam Jensen is the protagonist of Deus Ex: Human Revolution and a wrestler in VGCW. He is a former VGCW Champion, winning the title during the early days of VGCW in Season 1, winning a King of the Ring Tournament, and a is a former Royal Rumble Winner. He was the runner-up in the first Great Tournament, and co-operated with the winner Gabe Newell as the Assistant General Manager, reluctantly forming the tag team Safety Valve up until End Game 8, when, after Gabe transformed into The Nightmare, Jensen relinquished his assistant position, and ultimately was the one to defeat him at the finale of End Game X. Following The Nightmare's defeat Adam formed a tag-team, Salvation Ops, with Solid Snake. In Deus Ex: Human Revolution Adam Jensen is the protagonist of Deus Ex: Human Revolution. ''He worked as a security guard for Sarif Industries until he was attacked by augmented members of the Illuminati and received critical injuries. Sarif took advantage of this and gave Jensen ''every single augmentation his company could produce, turning Jensen into an augmented superhuman. Play the rest of the game to find out what happens next. In VGCW 'Season 1: Winning and Losing the Big Belt' Adam Jensen and his teleporting, augmented bike quickly gained popularity with the VGCW audience. The augmented superhuman made his debut on November 25th 2012, where he appeared out from backstage after Ganondorf's win over Bowser, giving him the memo that he wanted the Dark Lord's title. On November 27th, 2012, he ran to the ring to protect Ezio Auditore from Ganondorf after the championship match and challenged Ganondorf to a non-title match on the next day, fighting Ganondorf on an almost equal level until he grabbed a fountain drink from the audience, which caused his augmentations to malfunction. On December 5th, 2012, Jensen once again displayed the power of augmentation by winning the King of the Ring Tournament and earning the title shot for VGCW championshop against Bowser and Link. Even though Bowser had just defeated Ganondorf in one of the most shocking upsets in VGCW history, and Link was still heavily hyped as a future champion, Jensen stayed true to the promise he made on his debut and pinned Bowser to become the champion. Jensen's reign seemed poised to end quickly, as Corporate Mac attempted to cash in his Money in the Bank contract on the tired Jensen. However, he was saved as Zangief ambushed Mac during his entrance and and gave Mr. McMahon's laptop a harsh beatdown, preventing him from making Jensen the shortest lived champion in history. His reign nevertheless ended quickly due to The Gerudo Curse. On his first title defense, Jensen suffered a swift defeat to bloodthirsty, really pissed-off Kratos. The crowd was furious with Kratos's win, making him perhaps the most hated champion of all time. Jensen still had the last laught, as Little Mac cashed in the briefcase again, 'this time on the newly crowned Kratos. Not interrupted by Zangief, Little Mac easily beat fatigued Kratos and became the VGCW championship. Jensen's only response to this shocking development was "Yeah, RIP." 'Season 2-3: Augmented Comeback After the fall, Jensen spun his wheel for a little bit and began mounting a comeback, starting with an impressive win in a Six-Man Hell in a Cell on January 28th, 2013, pinning the Angry Video Game Nerd. It didn't end there, as Jensen had the support of the people by being voted in a poll for a spot in the Great Tournament for a chance to become the new General Manager of VGCW. On February 18th, Jensen went against M. Bison on the first round, who had been on hot streak. As the match was held on Monday evening, Bison managed to drag the match to hit midnight and hit Tuesday. Although Bison's power was increased greatly on Tuesday and became undefeatable, he forgot to account for time zones. As Adam's augs were set to Detroit time, he overcame impossible odds and landed the Augmented Tombstone. On March 12th, Adam Jensen then set his sights on Mike Haggar in the second round. Haggar had been a formidable opponent and had received a plurality of the votes in the GM poll, which meant Adam had to be careful, as defeating the Mayor of Earth could potentially backfire. Jensen, however, didn't blink and did just that, defeating Haggar in bold fashion with his Augmented Tombstone. Though there were some grumblings following his victory, they were nothing compared to what was to come in semifinals: the Dark Lord himself, Ganondorf. The very man who beat him in debut match, and had squashed top wrestlers like AVGN to get there. Getting past the Dark Lord seemed to be an insourmountable task, but Jensen would not be denied. On March 26th, Adam made a comeback - perhaps inspired by Icarus playing in the background - by spearing Ganon through the barricade, which heavily injured the Dark Lord and made him unable to answer the 10-count. With this victory, Jensen accomplished what seemed impossible: stopping the Dark Lord, and saving VGCW from another 1000 Years of Darkness. At the main event of the Season 3 finale, he fought against his next and powerful opponent: Gaben. Due to Gabe's previous involvement in a Fatal 4-Way, Jensen managed to hit him hard and often. It seemed that VGCW was slated to get a new augmented General Manager, until Dan Hibiki ran to the ring and laid out both wrestlers to an incensed crowd. He then announced his new stable's leader Dracula would become the General Manager and take control of VGCW. Dracula asked who would stop them before ending the show, leaving many to suspect that the weight may fall on both Jensen and Gabe's shoulders. 'Season 4: The Gaben Link' "Don't worry about me. Dracula's time will come." On the first episode of Wrestlevania, Jensen and Gabe confronted the newly crowned General Manager Dracula. In his first speaking segment, Jensen would go on to tear Dracula a new asshole verbally, while Gaben mostly just stood quietly in agreement. In response to this, Dracula spat a few acerbic barbs back at Jensen and arranged for the two to team up against The Elite Two later that night. The two faced massive beatdown early on the match due to Raphael and Ezio's superior teamwork. However, as the match progressed, Jensen and Gabe began working more and more effectively as a team, leading to Gabe hot tagging in Jensen, and eventually Gabe locking the Wallet Squeeze on Ezio while Jensen distracted Raphale. That same night, Jensen refused Geno's request to join his team to stop Dracula, stating his intent to take down "Pale Face" by himself. Jensen would also appear in the Money in the Bank ladder match on April 23rd, and to the shock of the crowd, used the seldom-seen tactic of going straight to the money. Haggar would deny Jensen his shot at immortality at the last second, probably for retribution for eliminating him from The Great Tournament. The two spent the rest of the match brawling, and Charles Barkley eventually grabbed the briefcase. After death of Vegeta, Jensen participated in the King of the Ring Tournament for Hardcore Championship. He faced another strong competitor Scorpion in the one of the best matches of the night, and won by catching him midair and landing the Augmented Tombstone. However, he quickly tapped out to Segata Sanshiro in the next round due to the match settings. He later participated in #1 contender's match for the VGCW Championship with 5 other men, but was unsuccessful. Jensen also appeared backstage with Mike Haggar on May 8th. During this small banter with Haggar, Jensen affirmed that he and Gabe Newell weren't an actual team and they only teamed up once by orders of Dracula. Unfortunately for him, his "partner" firmly believed that the two of them were an actual team. Jensen insisted that Safety Valve didn't exist, but Dracula finally made the two an official team. Safety Valve was put against dominant Gerudo Skies and were demolished. Despite putting up a decent fight, this loss was primarily due to Jensen's lack of teamwork - who 'accidentally' decked his partner, and refused to assist Gabe as the dominant duo put Gabe through the wringer. Eventually Ganondorf landed two Gerudo Valley Drivers and put Jensen out of commission for the night. The augmented agent stayed out of the spotlight until End Game 4 drew to a close and Vamphound finally vanquished the vampiric Dracula, clearing the GM's seat for the interrupted match that never found a formal conclusion: Gaben Vs. Jensen. Crowd hyped beyond measure, the two traded devastating blows even as audience members asked why the two couldn't be friends. Suffering the indignity of being forced to tap out to the CEO's patented Wallet Squeeze (luckily, outside the ring), Jensen managed to land a powerful Augmented Tombstone before being thrown into a corner, repeatedly headbutted, and speared through to lose by countout. The GM dream... was over. Apparently Gaben didn't hold a grudge for any damage incurred in the ferocious battle, though. The pair were seen in Gabe's new office after the show, with Jensen urging his new boss to search for the dragon balls. Of course, Gabe agreed with his best buddy Jensen, with the two now joining others like The Practice to search for the fabled balls - purely for safekeeping purposes, that is. Jensen is a security specialist, after all... 'Season 5: The Dragonball Effect' "This is VGCW. If you want something, you fight for it." In the season 5 premiere, Jensen was busy working with the new General Manager backstage. Using his stealth skills, he set out to obtain a Dragon Radar and snatched one from Nappa during his backstage brawl with The Practice. After the beatdown, Nappa arrived in Gaben's office demanding action on behalf of the GM. The Saiyan stormed off, but not before referring to Adam as "Android Zero", a highly-insensitive thing to call an Augmented Human. Jensen took on Flint in the next episode. The fight would start somewhat even, but Adam soon took control and landed an augmented chokeslam on the bald cowboy. Flint made one last attempt to fight back, and was promptly hit with the Augmented Tombstone for the 3 count. Adam was later forced to take over the backstage interviewer role by Gaben. After a quick interview with Barret Wallace, Jensen told himself that he would find the dragon balls soon. His opportunity would come on July 31st, as Jensen would later find out that it was Barret Wallace himself who held a dragonball. Jensen then opted to challenge Barret to a match directly later that night, though they would also be joined by Waluigi. Jensen was ultimately unable to secure the victory, as Waluigi ended up pinning Barret to win the match. After hiatus, Jensen faced Donkey Kong, who had been gaining large momentum and unsurprisingly pinned by him. Later that night, Jensen entered late in the Royal Rumble. In it, he eliminated the returning Sabin to obtain #1 Contendership to the VGCW Championship. His shot took place on September 7th against Little Mac, but the challenger found himself overwhelmed by Mac's flurry of fists. Adam managed to take control of the bout in the second half, but Mac was getting in a strike here and a punch there to wear him down. It wasn't long before Mac caught Adam's kick and countered into his Star Punch, sending Jensen's body and hopes of becoming champion once again crashing down. After losing two consecutive matches, Adam decided to just collect Dragon Balls, which involved one from Bowser, three from Wario Ware Inc., then losing all of those to Nappa & Flint. He was among the others at the End Game 5, giving Tombstone Piledriver to Kefka. Royal Fumble: The Most Electrifying Moment in Sports Entertainment On October 22nd, a special Royal Rumble was held. However, wrestlers stopped entering ther ring after number 8. Adam went on to eliminate all of the other competitors, and he was soon left as the only man in the ring. In this bizarre moment, Adam began to punch the ring ropes for several minutes until Bazza was forced to shut the match down. This infamous moment is now considered to be one of last, and greatest, moments of THQuality that VGCW has ever seen. 'Season 6: The Fall' On the season premiere, Adam is seen running business with Gabe. As Gabe's assistant, he used the basement key to release Dracula for match against Bowser. He would continue to run work backstage until his match against Captain Falcon on December 3rd. During his entrance, Jensen debuted his new Augmented ATV, revealing that he had actally upgraded his trademark bike instead of discarding it. It did little to help Jensen however, as he was, to many peoples surprise, handily defeated by Captain Falcon. He would later meet Phoenix Wright in a match on December 17th, and the two went on to put together a brilliant match, but a last second turnabout by Wright proved to be too much for Jensen, and he was defeated yet again, by another midcarder. On January 14th, Jensen met Phoenix backstage, and was alerted when his former opponent called him "Mr. GM". Whether this was a Phoenix from an entirely different timeline making a fatal mistake or just our Phoenix taunting Jensen remained to be seen, as Adam told the lawyer that he had his augmented eye on him. Later that same night, Jensen returned to the ring in a Triple Threat Match. He was determined to finally shake off his dreadful recent performances and used intelligence, strategy and stealth throughout the course of the battle. Recognizing the biggest threat, he teamed up with Ezio to take down the powerhouse Zangief. After falling back to the sidelines and letting the two duke it out, Adam stealthily snuck back in and hit Ezio with an Augmented Tombstone. With both his opponents now badly injured, the still fresh Jensen delved back into the fray and eliminated the tired Zangief, and delivered a second Tombstone to Ezio, this time on a sledgehammer. The devestating move was more than enough, and Adam picked up a huge win, finally ending his fall and putting himself back on track. Time will tell if it continues. 'Season 7: Augmented Security' 2014-01-28 was a busy night for the Augmented man. After going over some roster additions and replacements with GM Gabe, mainly concerning the EDBW roster, he took his rounds backstage. He would later run into a lonely Duke Nukem, which had an unfilled match slotted next. Jensen was then entered into a tag team match against The Practice. Teaming up with Gabe to replace Team America, who was one short a member, the tag team took to the ring for the first time since November. The pair worked together as required, until Gabe was able to lock in the Wallet Squeeze on Dr. Wily. On 2014-02-25 , Jensen would enter a triple threat with Grey Fox and Mike Haggar. Though in the ring with a fellow man of augmentations, he wouldn't hold back. In the end, it was the man who overcame machine, as Jensen walked away with a loss at the hands of the Mayor after being pinned. Late on March 25th, Jensen formed a new stable of prats called P.R.A.T.S. to help combat The Ring Rangers, with Dan Hibiki as it's first member. This decision was ultimately a fruitful one, as the team managed to eventually unmask most of The Ring Rangers, including the leader Johnny Cage. Adam and Gabe attempted to make a run in the Tag Team Tournament on April 22nd, and first wrestled The Mystical Ninjas. Gabe proved to be an undiserable partner, with Jensen more or less spending the entire match fighting off both of the Ninjas. Despite his impressive performance, Jensen was eventually pinned and eliminated from the tourney. 'Season 8: Typhoon' Jensen took the rest of season 7 off, mainly sticking to apperances in plot with Gabe. After a period of inactivity, he finally returned to the ring on May 20th, fighting Chief Arino. Despite any ring rust he might have had, Jensen managed to prevail after a long and hard fought match. Things quickly turned sour, however, as Jensen proceeded to experience two loses, the first being to Duke Nukem on June 10th. While his loss against Duke was in another close match, his next would not be the case, as Jensen was absolutely demolished by Red on July 15th, with Adam getting close to zero offense on the trainer. The humiliating loss seemed to light a fire under Jensen, as he made a huge recovery in a tag team match against The Practice, practically soloing both Doctors in one of the best tag team matches in VGCW history. His hot streak continued on August 5th, with Jensen once again dominating another opponent, this time being Segata Sanshiro. With Adam seemingly back to his old self, time will tell if he can once again climb back into the VGCW title picture. The following week Jensen would team with Gabe again to face recent newcomers Toejam and Earl, The Augmented human and the GM would show some decent tag chemistry and pick up the win, which would actually put the two in the position to go for the co-op titles, they would face the DK Krew, and despite putting on a good performance they would ultimately loss, crowning the DK Krew the #1 contenders. On the go home show before Endgame 8 Jensen would fight Kefka Palazzo and edge out a rather aggressive win against the clown, Jensen would close out Season 8 with a win and felt he had a decent season. or so he thought... Endgame 8: Fall of Humanity In the closing hour of Endgame 8, The Practice would put they're masterplan into action and attempt to robotize the man they had been after all season, Jensen's partner Gabe. Metal Arino would take on Gabe and Gabe would rather easily overcome him, but then The Kachobot would absorb the power of all the Robot masters (save Airman) and transform into Super Metal Arino, Jensen would make his way to the ring to help Gabe, because in spite of Jensen's rather bitter attitude towards him, Gabe was his partner, so he harbored at least a little respect for the GM, but before he could make it down the ramp, he was attacked by Protoman and nailed with a Blues Buster, Proto had turned his back on humanity after Gabe had dismissed him from helping with the robot threat. This time Gabe would actually lose and Super Metal Arino prepared to destroy Gabe...until something much worse happened. Gabe in absolute fear transformed into a terrifying version of himself, Dracula would come out in horror and state "The Nightmare is Unleashed", Nightmare Gabe would then easily annihilate Super Metal Arino before storming off, The Nightmare had been unleashed on VGCW Jensen certainly didn't ask for this... Season 9: The Grind With Gabe gone and lurking in the shadows, VGCW needed a new GM, and Jensen would be selected along with 15 other people to participate in the second great tournament to crown a new GM, Jensen would be seeded 1st round against Wario, and with little struggle would move on to the second round to face Bazza himself, Jensen however would not be able to overcome the former GM and would be knocked out of the great tournament. Jensen wouldn't get another match for almost 2 months that season, until then he spent time figuring out what him and the locker room needed to do to stop Nightmare Gabe, Jensen wouldn't have quite as much time as he would have liked, as at the mid season PPV Money in the Bank, Nightmare Gabe would return after not being seen since Endgame 8 and would murder Grey Fox to make a statement to the locker room and state that he would return at Endgame 9 to kill everyone in the locker room and in the stands. Jensen would finally get a match against the Anti-Patriot Guile and would be rather soundly beaten, it had not been a good season for The Augmented human. But it was about to get a lot worse. End Game 9: The Nightmare Cometh Endgame 9 would come and Nightmare Gabe would come to make good on his promise to kill everyone, however the dark lord Ganondorf would come forth, Ganon had spent the whole season rounding up the other 2 pieces of the Tri-force and with them he challenged Nightmare Gabe after transforming into Pig Ganon, however it would seem Ganon was all bark and no bite as despite absurd resilience, Gabe would crush Ganon, but before Gabe could possibly kill Ganon, Jensen stepped in and broke the two up, however when the two were spatting at each other Gabe would lunge at Jensen who would dodge, leaving Ganon to take the full blunt of the attack. Gabe would then attack Jensen and hit him with the same move that killed Grey Fox, before saying the VGCW universe had one last chance to save themselves, he would return at Endgame 10 and fight one more opponent, and should they lose or should no one show up, Gabe would kill everyone. However there was some good new, by some miracle or act of god, Jensen had survived the attack that had slain Grey Fox, a sliver of good news after what had been possibly the worst season of Jensen's career Season 10: Human Revolution Jensen would return from the hospital and would immediately go back to trying to figure out how to stop Nightmare Gabe from destroying the VGCW universe, he would approach recent newcomer, Miles Edgeworth on the matter and asked if Edgeworth could help, Edgeworth would put off the question as he stated he had other business to attend to. Jensen would return to the ring in a six man battle royal along side Octodad, Segata, Dracula, Ebisumaru and Airman, Jensen would put on a very strong showing, beating down and Eliminating Dracula and then pinning Ebisu, he would even hold his own against Airman before finally being put down, another loss but a firm showing for Jensen, and after the train wreck of last season, Jensen would take anything he could get. His next match he would again run into Ebisu, along with Bison and white hot star Dante, he would handle Ebisu for awhile before being pinned, Jensen would take a month long break from matches after that before fighting Wario again, however this time the tables were turned and Wario had little trouble with Jensen, it had been another rather rotten season for Jensen, but there was still one more thing that needed to be dealt with before Jensen could kick up his boots and take a load off. Nightmare Gabe. End Game X: Mankind United End Game X would roll around and Gabe returned and prepared to slaughter whoever dared to face him, Seifer of all people would come out to face Gabe and stated he was there to do his job, Raijin and Fujin would make they're way to the ring before Jensen stopped them and told them it was suicide, Fujin would break from her one word sentences and tell Jensen it didn't matter, they were a team, where Seifer goes, her and Raijin go, Raijin then asked Jensen if he was gonna man up and go help his friend, Jensen would say to Raijin that he hardly considers himself and Seifer friends, before Raijin would tell him that he wasn't talking about Seifer, before leaving for the ring, Jensen left to his thoughts. The Disciplinary Committee would be quickly dispatched of save for Fujin, who Gabe threatened to kill first, before Jimmy Lee of The Dragons rushed out and threated to kick Gabe's sorry ass if he touched her, Gabe would tell Jimmy his intentions were noble but foolish and that he would die first, his brother Billy would then arrive with they're master, Dan Hibiki and Billy then threw a threat at Gabe that he would be his ass if he touched his bro. Meanwhile Jensen was backstage talking to Snake about the whole ordeal, as The Prats got ready to face Gabe, Billy asked Dan if when it was over they could train with Grey Fox, saying it as if the three were fully aware of what was gonna happen to them, but before they could attack The Nightmare, Dan would deliver a Pratitude adjustment to both Billy and Jimmy, while Jensen believed Dan was betraying them, Snake told him to pay closer attention, as Dan rolled his students under the ring, he told them he wouldn't let them die, and that training session with Grey Fox would have to wait, before standing to fight Gabe alone, or so he thought. Just then, Dan's former rival Red and his former partner Mr. Satan would rush to the ring to help him, as the three tried to take down Gabe, Jensen asked why everyone was seemingly throwing they're lives away, Snake replied by saying that when they were together, they weren't afraid, and that being with a friend can make even the darkest of times that much more hopeful, Snake then turned around and saw Jensen was gone and he and the fans wondered where he went, Snake and the VGCW Universe quickly got their answer. He was headed to the ring. Jensen was done moping about the hard times he had been though, tired of just sitting on the sideline complaining, and tired of letting others risk they're well being for something he should have done a long time ago. As Gabe finished up with the three wrestlers, Jensen walked out from backstage, and everyone in the arena felt a chill down they're spine, Jensen hadn't come out to his normally cheery track, instead a deep, droning tune played as Jensen made his way down to the ring. Jensen was more serious then he had ever been in his whole life, he entered the ring and stood against his former tag partner, Jensen would surprisingly put up an incredibly strong fight against Gabe, unfortunately Gabe would manage to prevail, however the two would continue fighting, meanwhile, the whole locker's of VGCW, WVGCW and even EDBW would band together and pray for The Nightmare to end, in the end they're prays would be answered and Nightmare Gabe would fade away, Jensen would leave the ring, once again alone to his thoughts. As the locker room was recovering, Jensen went to the parking lot with Snake, reminiscing on how it was finally over, but also stating he was sad that Gabe would not be remembered by most of the locker room as the happy, innocent and cheerful guy he was, but instead as The Nightmare, Snake would comfort Jensen by stating that people knew Gabe better then that, and they would remember him as what he meant to them, Snake would then ask Jensen who Gabe was to him, Jensen would pause, before saying with distinct sincerity... "He was my best friend." 'Season 11: Can't Kill Progress' Even a month after the loss of Gabe, Jensen felt like he couldn't let go of the past, and locked himself in his locker room at the new arena for weeks. His only visitors in those times were Solid Snake, who had also lost a friend, Gray Fox, to the Nightmare, trying to offer his aid to the augmented man, while the others were The Mavericks, Break Man and Air Man, who taunted Adam about his loss and direct failure to save Gabe, this in spite of being physically responsible for stopping Adam from helping Gabe all the way back in Season 8. These visits only compounded the problem, because Jensen couldn't figure out how to move on from his loss on his own. This problem, as it so happened, was solved by Snake himself, who had found an old invention of The Practice called the W.H.A.T.I.F., which would allow one to go back into the past and not alter it. Using this machine, Jensen traveled back into the past to see an old version of Gabe, back when they were hunting the Dragon Balls, back when the Nightmare was not a concern, and Jensen was in Safety Valve with the old GM. Telling his old tag partner of his problems, Jensen asked the question of what he should do if he found himself alone. Being the good friend that he was, Gabe told Adam that he was never truly alone, and that it was fine if he needed help from someone. Taking these words to heart, Jensen knew what he had to do now, thanking Gabe for his help and heading back to his time. He found Snake back where he had left, telling him that it was time to take care of unfinished business. Confronting the Mavericks backstage at the midseason show, Jensen told Break Man that humanity was stronger than the robots believed, and he and Snake would fight for humanity's salvation, starting tonight with them. Coming out through the crowd, the newly formed Salvation Ops greeted the Mavericks, Jensen leading off with Break Man. Though Jensen had had shaky matches in seasons past, even looking weak at times, tonight he was focused, faster than he had ever been. With him and Snake working together in near perfect sync, Jensen showed that he was a whole new threat, including the debut of his most powerful weapon, the Typhoon finisher. Eventually, there proved to be hope in man yet, as Snake ended the match with the Codecbreaker on Break Man, showing that Salvation Ops was a team to be reckoned with, and giving the two men closure for those lost. Adam would reappear for a singles match a few weeks later. He more determined than ever and packing a powerful new set of augmentations. Jensen had already proven humanity's worth by defeating The Mavericks. Now he needed to prove his own worth, by defeating Bowser. The crowd thought maybe Adam bit off more than he could chew and that he should have made his return against someone a bit easier. Adam was quick to show them wrong, he started off with a strong offensive that would not let it up. He quickly built the momentum to land his new signature: the Nonlethal Takedown. But then after a series of finisher reversals, the GameShark struck. Bowser was stuck in a running animation for over a minute before the GameShark reset the match. The reset match went mostly the same way it as the original one, with Jensen landing an early signature and then a series of finisher-reversals. Although Bowser got in more offense this time around, Jensen was still coming out ahead. Adam managed to block Bowser's comeback and then follow it up with his own. After an impressive offense, Jensen landed a final Nonlethal Takedown for the pin. Adam had managed to assert himself as a powerful force in singles and tag for the first time in a long time. Miscellaneous Facts Self-proclaimed professional VGCW analysts have theorised that his power came from his augmented bike. Evidence shows that his performance in the ring mirrored the presence of the bike, winning almost every match where he's allowed to bring the bike. There are exceptions though, including one match against Ganondorf, and a Battle Royal against Solid Snake. Most revealing of all, he once got one-shotted by Gary Oak in Royal Rumble before his theme even stopped playing. VGCW has not confirmed or denied the mystery behind Jensen's bike, and brushed it off as a ridiculous theory crafted by internet sensationalists. One explanation may be Jensen's affinity for CyberBoost ProEnergy bars, a product he appears to be hopelessly reliant on to power his ability to punch holes through unstable walls and stab working girls with elbow-mounted blades. The VGCW staff have not been able to confirm whether the bike carries or dispenses any CyberBoost products, as the vehicle transports itself to an unspecified location whenever Jensen enters the ring. During the transition to WWE 2K14, it was found out that in the CAW creator, Adams signature entrance could no longer be replicated, marking the end of Augmented Bike. Jensen later revealed that he had upgraded his bike, adding two more wheels to make it an Augmented-Terrain-Vehicle. Post Season X however, Adam has since retired his wheels for good. External Links Adam Jensen does the Safety Dance Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery Jensen 2k14 vgcw.png|Jensen's initial appearance in 2K14... jensen2 2k14 vgcw.png|...And his second appearance. Safety dance1.gif|Adam doing the safety dance Adam Debut.png|Adam's debut after Ganon defended his title. Jensentitle.jpg|Adam wins the big one Muh pride.jpg|The Barricade Spear that changed the very future of VGCW. Jensen vs Gaben.png BAH GAWD KING TOMBSTONE PILEDRIVER BAH GAWD.gif|Vintage Jensen Gary Oak eliminates Adam Jensen.gif|Jensen being eliminated by Gary in the Rumble